


Day 1 - Hot Summer Nights

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinktober Day 1 - Sleepy Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: After a long day at work, all Adam wants is some sleep. Ronan has another idea.





	Day 1 - Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do Kintober this year and finally tipped my toe in another fandom (I've been meaning to write Pynch for ages). :D
> 
> Somehow this turned out less kinky than planned haha.
> 
> Thank you Schweet_heart for betaing :)
> 
> Thank you Merlin Chat for always making me write, whether it's for our fandom or another, and inspiring me to do Kintober.

Adam was tired; he had been exhausted for the last few hours, but by the time he closed the garage for the night, he was ready to fall asleep in a second. The Henrietta summer heat was still going strong, despite the sun having set two hours ago: in Virginia, even the nights barely cooled down.

Usually, after long days, Ronan would come and pick him up, but there was a heavily pregnant cow at the barns who was ready to give birth any second now, so Ronan had stayed at home, taking care of his animals. Even though the air con of the BMW would have been heaven now, Adam couldn’t begrudge Ronan’s care for all of their weird pets.

Starting his own, air-con free car, Adam briefly marvelled at how fast he had gotten used to less busy days. He had only finished school a month ago and had dropped his job at the factory shortly afterwards in order to spend as much time as possible with Ronan before he had to leave for college.

After a few weeks of long nights of wonderful sleep in Ronan’s arms, he could hardly believe how only so little time ago he had spent most of his days and nights working one job or another instead of enjoying some time for himself.

The drive home to the barns took him less time than usual - Ronan’s speeding must have rubbed off on him a bit - and before long he parked his car in front of the porch, next to the charcoal BMW which looked nearly black under the starless night sky. The lights were on on the porch, as well as indoors.

Adam was surprised by the silence as he opened the front door and entered. Opal must have gone to sleep already, and even Ronan was nowhere to be found.  
Instead of his boyfriend, Adam could see some lights in one of the barns from the kitchen window; the one for the cows. Ronan was probably still looking after the pregnant one. 

He quickly debated staying in the main house or walking over, but knowing Ronan he might stay there all night and Adam would like at least a good night kiss before falling asleep face down on their double bed like a dead person.

The walk to the barn wasn’t that far; it was one of the closest buildings to the house. Some days, when he had time to do so, Adam walked with Ronan to all the barns to help him feed all the living animals and take care of all the sleeping ones, while Opal just threw food at Chainsaw, which the raven usually liked coming from the little girl.

Before Adam reached the building though, Ronan emerged from it, a big smile gracing his handsome face, which even now sometimes shocked Adam; a smiling Ronan wasn’t always a good thing. But it seemed to be a good smile, a happy one. With just a few steps forward they were in front of one another.

“Wanna see Pinky?” he asked, without even saying hello first.

“Pinky?” Adam was confused for a second before his tired brain caught up with the conversation. The new calf must have been born already.

“Yeah, Opal named her.” Even in the dark Adam could read Ronan’s face well enough to know he wasn’t really happy with the name, which made Adam chuckle. Of all the things Opal had inherited from Ronan she at least hadn’t inherited his weird knack for naming animals after sharp objects or hard liquor.

“Tomorrow,” Adam mumbled and stifled a yawn. He was too tired to deal with any kind of baby animal right now and knew full well that he wouldn’t get to sleep any time soon if he entered the barn now.

“Okay,” was all Ronan said, and he took Adam’s hand.

Back indoors, they both took a quick shower individually before getting ready for bed.

Snuggling under the warm blankets Ronan had brought back from one of his dreams some weeks ago, Adam was ready to finally sleep when he felt Ronan spoon him and something pressing against his thigh.

“Really?” he chuckled. The feeling of an erection pressing against him wasn't an unusual one but it didn't happen all that often that one of them was in the mood and the other one was, well, too sleepy.

“Can't help it,” Ronan murmured and pressed a kiss under Adam’s good ear. “Missed you today.”

His arm snaked around Adam’s body, his hand gently stroking the exposed skin between Adam’s boxers and his sleeping shirt. Adam shivered.

“Kept thinking about what we did in the morning.” 

Adam's mind wandered back in time and the memory of Ronan's hot mouth waking him up that morning. He had spent hours that day suppressing that memory so he would be able to do his work; now it was all coming back to him, and despite being tired his body reacted.

He turned slightly to find Ronan's lips; their kiss was sweet, but passionate. He would never get tired of Ronan's mouth against his, the taste of Ronan's tongue when they touched.

“I thought you were tired.” Ronan spoke, their mouths still close enough for Adam to feel the movement of Ronan's lips.

“Shut up,” he replied and went back to kissing his boyfriend. It didn't take long for their kisses to become more urgent; Adam could feel Ronan hardening further, the same way he did.

Ronan's hand kept stroking his belly before he slowly went further down, pressing against Adam's confined erection. Adam moaned, pushing his hips slightly forward to chase the touch before moving back against Ronan. This time he was not the one moaning.

“Shit,” Ronan murmured and engulfed Adam through his boxers. His touch was hot, burning, even with the fabric restricting actual contact. It made Adam nearly see stars. But he wanted more.

Wiggling his hips he tried to push his underwear down a bit, Ronan helping him after a few seconds of struggling. 

Ronan's hand was back on the task the moment they were done. This time Adam moaned louder. Ronan knew exactly how to touch him just right; how to make something as ordinary as a hand job a near magical experience.

His mouth collided with Ronan's again, they were both exchanging more air than actually kissing but glad for the contact nevertheless.

Adam could feel Ronan's body pressing closer to his, Ronan's hard cock thrusting against his hips more urgently now, but he didn't seem to mind spending his whole energy on giving Adam pleasure and Adam was too far gone to be selfless.

Adam was close to orgasm way faster than he should have been; Ronan's hand too good and his body too tired to last long. Another tight stroke, Ronan's fingers grazing the sensitive spot just under Adam's head, and he was coming, spurting as his moans were stifled by the mouth pressed against his.

It took him a few seconds to come down again and realise a wet spot forming against his backside. Ronan must have come with him, in his own pants. Adam would never get tired of knowing how turned on Ronan got from giving him pleasure. 

Ronan kissed his nose and said something about changing his boxers and bringing some tissues but Adam could barely understand him. His orgasm had cost him his remaining energy, and he fell into a sated sleep before Ronan even came back to bed.


End file.
